Classic Sonic
"Give it your all, Sonic! You'll always be our shining hope!" - Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic Forces Background Information Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ), also referred to as Classic Sonic (クラシックソニック), is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Basically a past version of his modern counterpart from his younger days, Sonic first appeared during the Time Eater incident where he helped his counterpart foil one of Dr. Eggman's plots before returning to his own universe. Since then, he has continued his adventures alongside his friends, and even reappeared in the mainstream universe to help out where needed. Appearance Sonic looks exactly like Modern Sonic back when he was younger. Overall, Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a round head and an equally round torso. He has blue fur (although in a slightly lighter shade than Modern Sonic's) that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and black eyes. He has six quills on his head (which are shorter than Modern Sonic's), two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, dark red soles and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality Sonic is very much like Modern Sonic. Having been described as being "like the wind", Sonic is always on the move, and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. Never in one place for long, he loves freedom and thrives on excitement. As such, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Like Modern Sonic, he also has a big attitude and possesses an equally big heart to match. Sonic usually maintains an easygoing, cool and carefree demeanor. At times though, he can get rather excited when seeing or accomplishing something cool, presumably as a result of his young age in comparison to Modern Sonic. He also often plays around to light the mood and enjoys taunting his enemies. He is often impatient though and possesses at times a short temper. Also, because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking. By comparison, Sonic is more impetuous, less jaded, and a bit more serious than his Modern counterpart: when Dr. Eggman first confronted Sonic and Modern Sonic during the Time Eater incident, Sonic immediately chased after Eggman, whereas Modern Sonic, who has dealt so many threats from Eggman that he is hardly fazed by them anymore, responded with a bored expression. Sonic is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play. However, he is never the one to stand idly by when there are people in need of help, even if those people are his enemies. He is likewise extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends and show great trust in them. A noticeable trait about Sonic is that he is completely mute; rather than using words, he lets gestures and facial expressions speak for him. Powers and abilities Sonic is shown to be Modern Sonic's virtual equal. He has proven himself to be capable of matching most of Modern Sonic's physical abilities, although his skills are not as refined and evolved as Modern Sonic's. Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess. Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as the "world's fastest supersonic hedgehog." He has the ability to instantly accelerate to and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and is able to match Modern Sonic's speed perfectly. Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, and run over water. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time, allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly through midair. It is unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is however. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed in any environment. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. His speed also allows him to perform several impressive feats, like creating barriers of super speed. Sonic has profound acrobatic skills and agility that match those of Modern Sonic's, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping just as far as Modern Sonic. While not his forte, Sonic is also shown to have great strength, enough to push things several times bigger and heavier than himself. Sonic is also shown to be quite resilient to damage, having once survived a ruthless pummeling from the Time Eater. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness chaos energy for his own use; with a Chaos Emerald, he can gain a boost in power. Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Highly adept in its usage, Sonic can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack for both ground- and aerial maneuvers, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack and the Drop Dash. Transformations Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Indigo Asteroid, Pink Spikes and Red Burst. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weakness Despite his great mastery over his speed, Sonic is shown to have trouble keeping his balance when coming to a sudden halt when running at high speeds. As with his mainstream counterpart, he also has trouble in aquatic areas due to his inability to swim. Category:Characters